


Kokoro

by LunaLibro



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Androids, Angst, F/M, Modern, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLibro/pseuds/LunaLibro
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki had it all. After being crowned the “Sexiest Scientist” of the decade, he thought it couldn’t get better than this. He had women flocking to him, he had money pouring out of his pockets, he had great friends, and he was CEO of the most successful robotics company in the nation. However, despite all of his accomplishments, Naruto feels...empty. After a casual suggestion from his best friend Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto sets forth to create the “perfect” android woman to be his lifelong companion. Finally he wouldn’t be alone in the world. He will give her the name Hinata. His own personal “Place in the Sun.” Can this android that is programmed by computer software and made out of cold metal and wires help Naruto learn what it is to be human and more importantly, what it is like to fall in love?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Shion/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. What is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! LunaLibro here once again. Probably my ultimate favorite OTP is NaruHina and I’m coming at you guys with a brand new shiny fanfic. PLUS, this will be my first foray into an angsty fanfic. GAH. This story came out of my brain probably around 5 or 6 years ago. I was greatly inspired after listening to the Vocaloid song “Kokoro” by Toraboruta-P. The music video and the song is absolutely beautiful. You guys should definitely check it out. Anyway I really hope you guys enjoy this story. I put a lot of my heart and soul into this as I love love love NaruHina so much. Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I am neither a doctor, a neuroscientist or an engineer so I pullled a lot of the “science” stuff out of my ass. Please don’t come at me if things sounds super improbable. Also, Naruto and it’s characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-San.

**_“What is love?_ **

**_Baby don’t hurt me_ **

**_Don’t Hurt me_ **

**_No more_ **

****

**_Baby don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me_ **

**_No more_ **

**_What is love?_ **

**_Yeah_ **

****

**_I don’t know why you’re not fair_ **

**_I give you my love, but you don’t care…”_** _“_ What is Love?” By Haddaway ©1992

****

“Ugh” scoffs a young man in his mid to late twenties as he takes a large swig of his whiskey. He had bright, messy blonde hair. Try as he might he could never tame the errant spikes. His eyes were as blue as the vast sky. Upon each of his cheeks were three, distinct whisker-like birthmarks. Unusual, but strangely endearing on his comely face. On this night he is wearing a crisp, white button down shirt with dark navy Armani suit pants. Completing the ensemble was his expensive watch and his shiny, black dress shoes. His body is a nice sun-kissed tan. He wasn’t really muscular but trimmed nicely. He liked to keep himself in shape and healthy, but, preferred not to bulk up too much. As the song continued into the chorus, the man groaned again and took another swig of his whiskey on the rocks before slamming his cup down onto the bar table asking for more.

“What is this the 90s? Can you please play something else Bee?” The man asked. The bartender named Bee was a hulk of a man. Very tall with dark skin and a tattoo covering the left side of his face. He looked to be in his early 30s with a thick goatee that matched his platinum blonde hair. Despite it being nighttime and the bar already being dark, Bee still wore a dark pair of sunglasses. Rumor has it he wore those sunglasses to hide a deformity with his eyes. When you first look at him you know not to mess with him. According to other rumors, he was once part of a gang and his infamous moniker was “Killer Bee.” But, Naruto has known Bee for a while now. And under all that muscle was just a big, goofy bear.

“No you may not put on one of your mixtapes Bee.” Bee turned around from wiping down a glass and pouted.

“Oh come on! Why not? My rap skills are awesome. Aye oh ayeee you’re just a hater…Yo!” Bee crosses his hands in a bad boy rap pose.

Naruto shakes his head, mentally face-palming. He loved Bee. He was one of his best bros after he helped him out during a hard period in his life when he got suckered into hanging out with the wrong crowd, but, his rapping skills? No. Just no.

Bee sighs heavily still pouting before pouring Naruto another large shot of whiskey. Naruto gestures with his hand to pour more and Bee reluctantly obliges.

“Naruto man, you’re such a Debbier Downer. A Lame Leo. “What is Love?” Is an absolute classic! You should learn how to appreciate the classics! Also, maybe ease up on the drinking a little? This is your third one of the night.” Bee scolds before walking away to serve other customers while whistling merrily to the song.

Naruto frowns before taking another swig of his whiskey and then checking his Rolex watch. It’s late, around one in the morning. Not a lot of people were at the Hidden Cloud bar. Just a few stragglers and sad loners like Naruto. Naruto glanced out the window and noticed that there was a heavy downpour, souring his already depressing mood more. Naruto really didn’t feel like going home to a sad, empty, cold apartment tonight. Again. 

“Last call for drinks!” Bee yelled out. “If you’re sober enough to drive get out!” “If you’re too piss ass drunk, get an Uber or else!” Bee growls out threateningly scaring a bunch of the patrons. “I will NOT be held responsible if any of you losers get killed while driving drunk.” From under the bar, Bee pulls out a huge katana-like sword. One of his precious weapons from his gang days. He swings the sword around before pointing the end of it into the face of a drunk patron. The man in question yelps in fear practically pissing his pants and runs out of the bar. Everyone else takes this as their cue to leave and frantically starts dialing for an Uber or a cab on their phones or running out of the front entrance after leaving their money in a rush to escape the terrifying mad man.

During all the commotion, Naruto barely moves save for nursing his drink. Once the other customers leave, Bee turns to Naruto and sighs before putting one hand on his hip.

“That goes for you too Naruto. You need to go home.” Bee grabs Naruto’s glass despite his protests making Naruto pout in annoyance.

“Alright alright geez. I’m going. You would think as my FRIEND you would let me stay and drink a little more.” Naruto grumbles resting his cheek in his one hand like a petulant child.

“As your FRIEND, I’m cutting you off. Plus you can’t stay here forever. Don’t you have work tomorrow?” Bee asks.

Naruto ignores his friend as he hears the final words of “What is Love?” Come to an end.

_“Psh. Love is not even real. It is just a series of chemical reactions in the brain that leads to the release of dopamine and other neurotransmitters that make you feel “good.” And because of that, people become addicted and enamored over that feeling. “Love,” as we have come to label it as humans, just aids us in our systematic way of choosing a potential mate. There is no such thing as “soul mates” or “our destined partners.” Just science.”_

Naruto snaps out of his musing when Bee shuts off the old-school jukebox in the far corner of the bar. Naruto then looks up and notices that the TV is showing a different interview he had done a while ago about the completion of his new project. The Naruto on the TV is posing with President Onoki, owner of a multi-billion dollar software company that not only makes the tiny neuron-like probes that are vital to Naruto’s new invention but the intelligent AI software that runs all of Naruto and Sasuke’s androids. The reporter goes on to say how Naruto had just signed a partnership with the company after discovering a radical new method of transferring the subconscious mind of a human into an android by surgical connecting small electrical probes into the brain that is then connected to the computer in the robot. This discovery will allow paraplegics to walk once again or could possibly “extend” human life. The TV program cuts to a testimonial of an older gentleman in a wheelchair. He goes on to describe how he was absolutely overjoyed that he can feel again and can hug his wife, children and grandchildren before bursting out into tears. He had been gravely injured in a construction accident where he ended up getting stuck under some falling rubble. His legs were crushed so badly that they had to be amputated. And his spine was damaged to the point that doctors told him that it would be impossible for him to walk or even feel the lower half of his body ever again. The man continues to cry and thank Naruto profusely for helping him feel “alive” again.

The program switches to another scene showing Naruto in a lab coat explaining to the cameras and the reporter how his invention works. The camera pans to the man lying down in a small bed with would looked to be like a shower cap on his head with multiple wires coming out of it. Looking closer, the probes in the cap looked to be surgically inserted into the man’s head. Multiple medical machines and other doctors were on standby monitoring the man’s vitals throughout the procedure. Sitting in a chair on the right side of the bed was an android. The wires from the man’s cap was connected directly into the android’s main processor located behind the robot’s skull. Naruto explains to the reporter how the small probes in the man’s brain will be able to catch the small electrical currents coming from the brain. Those “signals” will be passed along the wires like the natural neurons in our brains and into the android. This way, the man will be able to almost “feel” as if he is in the body of the android. Likewise, visual and sensory input from the android will be transferred to the man’s brain. He can be able to feel what the android feels. After explaining the entire process, Naruto walks over to the android and flips the switch hidden behind the androids neck. Everyone in the room waits with baited breath as the android emits mechanical whirring sounds while going through the start up process. Suddenly, the android opens its eyes and everyone gasps in surprise. The android jerkily moves it’s head left and right glancing at everyone in the room. Before shakily standing up from the chair. The camera pans to the man in the bed as tears flow down his closed eyes. All the people in the room clap happily in wonder and amazement. Naruto shakes the hands of all the doctors present who are congratulating him for a job well done. The reporter is still in awe by what he just witnessed. “It’s truly a miracle. This will change the world” He exclaims in wonder before the reporter signals back to the studio for the next story.

Bee whistles “Woooah man. I still can’t believe that was all your doing. You are a hero!” Naruto ignores Bee’s praise and doesn’t respond. He reaches out for his drink only to realize Bee had taken it away already.

“Yeeeah. It’s great” Naruto drones. Bee hands Naruto a glass filled with water.

“Drink this and sober up before going home. Also take some aspirin. You’re probably going to get a serious hangover in the morning.”

“What are you? My mom?” Naruto sticks out his tongue childishly at Bee before taking a sip of his water. Bee comes up behind Naruto and slaps him hard on the back making him choke on the water.

“That’s what you get for mocking me!” Bee laughs before walking away and continues cleaning up the bar for the night, putting up the chairs and cleaning the tables.

“If you’re going to loiter around here like a sad loser, you might as well help me out ya know.” Bee comments.

“No thank you.”

The other TV in the bar shows an entertainment segment showcasing famous, young bachelors of the decade.

“Ahh I remember this interview. The reporter was pretty hot” Naruto muses.

“I’m here with 28 year old Naruto Uzumaki who has just been titled the sexiest scientist alive in Konoha Time Magazine!” The reporter squeals flirtatiously. “And I must say, I absolutely agree with the choice.”

TV Naruto chuckles good-naturedly flashing the reporter a bright and charming smile. “Well I’m honestly supremely flattered by the title.”

“Mr. Uzumaki is the co-founder and acting CEO of Konoha Robotics along with his best friend and might I say equally as sexy, Sasuke Uchiha. Sadly folks, Mr. Uchiha has formally announced his engagement to Dr. Haruno, the renowned doctor who has made many major breakthroughs in stem cell research under the guidance of Dr. Tsunade Senju. Ah! What a perfect couple! A doctor AND a scientist! Can you believe it folks!” The reporter sighs dramatically before coughing awkwardly realizing that Naruto is sitting patiently across from her with a strained smile on his face.

“Uh-hum. Excuse I must apologize Mr. Uzumaki. I got carried away there for a bit.” The reporter laughs nervously

“That’s quiet alright Miss Sera.”

“Anyway, these two HANDSOME men have spear-headed the rampant explosion of androids in the market today. I must say, Mr. Uzumaki your work with Mr. Uchiha has helped countless of people and improved lives all over. Congratulations.”

“Thank you. I have always loved science and I have wanted to help as many people as I can with my skills and hopefully lead the world into a brighter future through the use of technology and science.” Naruto articulates enrapturing the reporter with his smooth conversational skill.

The reporter dramatically fans herself. “W-well that’s all the time we have left everybody. Thank you Mr. Uzumaki for joining us today to speak about your latest accomplishments.”

“You’re very welcome Miss Sera I enjoyed myself a lot today.” Naruto shakes Sera’s hand making her blush more on live TV.

“Being nerdy is the new sexy this year guys!” The reporter laughs awkwardly. “Have a good night!”

Bee shuts off the TV.

“Daaaaaamn. That girl had it BAD for you. Did you tap that after the interview?” Bee leers at Naruto with a grin wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“She was an okay one night stand. Let’s just say she was way too fake not only with her moaning and screaming but in other parts as well if you know what I mean.”

Bee sighs dramatically shaking his head. “And this is why you can’t keep a girlfriend and will be alone for the rest of your life.”

Naruto scoffs before slamming down some money to cover his drink tab for the night. Naruto gets up from the bar stool and heads over to the entrance. Naruto notices that the rain has lightened up significantly. He grabs his suit coat off the hook on the wall next to the door and waves his hand without looking back.

“Thanks for the drinks man. See ya later.”

“See ya bro. Take care of yourself out there!” Bee yells out before the door closes behind Naruto. As Naruto walks back to his apartment slowly through the rain, he remarks on his life up until now.

_“Sexiest scientist alive? Hah! What a joke. All people ever care about is your looks and how much money you have. I was never this popular as a kid. When I was really young, I used to be bullied a lot for being the “nerd” at school. I was always good with numbers. Math came easily to me. But back then, a lot of the older, bigger kids didn’t like being outsmarted by the runt of the class. So, I got beat up…a lot. I never tried to fight back and yet I always ended up in the Principal’s Office._

_Mom…”_ Naruto tried not to tear up at the memory of his mother and father. “ _Dad was the local mayor back then. He aspired to rise up through the ranks to become senator one day, so he wasn’t really around much. He still loved my mom and me to bits though. He always did his best to be there for the both of us. Mom doted on me a lot of course being the only child, she spoiled me. She was worried that the constant bullying would escalate. So, mom and dad tried to transfer me to an all-boys school. I was bullied there too. I was maybe 10 at the time and I got really frustrated from all the bigger kids beating on me and not getting in trouble. So, I learned to fight back against the bullies._

_From then on, I was the school’s biggest troublemaker. I got into a lot of scrapes and did a lot of pranks on other kids. A lot of the teachers didn’t know what to do with me and my erratic behavior. Some of the counselors thought that I was doing all of those things to get attention. I hated that school so much. One day, I ended up in trouble with the superintendent of the school after dumping a whole bottle of laxative juice into his coffee and while he was stuck in the bathroom, I snuck into his office and spray painted and trashed everything. Let’s just say that spray painting “Naruto was here,” didn’t help in proving my innocence. I was subsequently kicked out of the school. Mom was so pissed at me that day.”_

Naruto laughs softly at the memory of his mother greeting him at the front door with her arms crossed and a SCARY frown on her face. Her bright red hair waving wildly around her face like fire. _“What was mom’s nickname back in the day? Red Hot-Blooded Habanero? Hmm…sounds about right.”_ As Naruto continued his walk through the cold and misty night air, he passes by an elderly, homeless man sleeping on the side walk. He was huddling under a piece of cardboard shivering from the cold. The sign in front of him faintly said **“Was evicted from my home. Please spare some change so I can eat.”** Naruto frowns before draping his expensive Armani suit coat over the sleeping man and shoving a few twenty dollar bills into the pocket of the coat.

“There you go. That should last you for a while.” Naruto whispers softly before continuing his walk and his reflections about his unfortunate childhood. _“All this progress in technology and yet there are still people like him living their lives like this.”_ Naruto sighs sadly.

_“Mom and dad were running out of options, so, they finally sent me to Konoha Academy. Surprisingly that’s where I was able to find my One True Love. Science. Science was much more fascinating to me. All that time, Mom had really thought I would go into accounting when I grew up, but, there was just something about Science. I was amazed how science could explain everything about the universe. To find the right answer, people just need to find the right experiment. I don’t know how many times I nearly drove my mother insane with all of my crazy experiments in the garage. Dad tried to get mom to ease up on me saying how it was good that I found a hobby I enjoyed. That is..until I actually blew up the garage and the entire fire department of Konoha AND the police rushed to our house. We were even questioned if it was a possible act of terrorism against my dad, but, my parents quickly explained things annnd I was grounded for an entire month after that whole incident._

_After that day, I continued to be so OBSESSED with science that I started to neglect my other subjects at school. My counselor, Kakashi Hatake, had called my parents to his office one day and suggested to them that I should join the science and robotics club at school as a “creative outlet” as he called it. And that’s where I met Sasuke and Sakura._

_I actually knew about Sasuke Uchiha through my parents since his father was chief of police and he often worked closely with my dad. Sasuke had actually wanted to join the art club but his parents were very strict with him and urged him to join a more “academic” club. Back in the day, Sasuke was VERY popular with the female student population. Don’t ask me why because I still don’t know how. Sakura Haruno was in the same science class as us and titled herself as “Sasuke’s #1 Fan.” Sakura was also my first ever crush on a girl. When Sakura followed Sasuke and joined the robotics club as well, I tried many times to ask her out on a date only to be rejected every single time. I continued to pursue her for many, many months after that first meeting. I was so jealous of Sasuke that he had all of Sakura’s attention, that I declared myself to be his “#1 rival.” Throughout our time in the club, we would always try to out beat each other._

_When we were in our seventh year, our club advisor, Iruka Umino, said that the three of us would be participating in a highly competitive science competition against other schools in the nation. I actually really liked Iruka-sensei a lot. He was one of my favorite teachers at the school and I respected his opinion. So, I begrudgingly agreed to work together with Sasuke on this project. We came up with the idea to create a self-sufficient robot that would clean up after itself and follow simple commands. We worked on this robot as a team of three, tirelessly for months on end. Of course we got into a lot of arguments, but, all in all I never had that much fun creating something with other people in my entire life. Throughout that time, Sasuke and Sakura became my first true “friends” at school. We ended up winning the competition and gained lots of praise for the school and from our parents for our accomplishment. It was the most joyous day of my life. I finally did something worthy. But, everything changed a few months later…”_

Naruto could already feel the tears welling up in his eyes and he scrubbed them away angrily. _“One night, while_ _on the way back from a late-night party with other senators, governors and mayors, mom and dad were killed in a terrible car crash. The other driver had fallen asleep at the wheel and drove straight through a red light. He t-boned the driver side of my parent’s car. It was raining heavily that night as well. My parents’ car had flipped over many times from the sheer force of the crash. No one survived the accident. The driver who hit my parents wasn’t wearing his seat belt and crashed through the windshield instantly killing him. My dad practically took the full force of the initial hit, and my mom was crushed under the rubble. According to first responders they died together holding hands in their final moments._

_I will never forget it that morning when I woke up to a quiet, empty house. It was the worst day of my entire life. When I saw the flashing police lights outside the window, I opened the front door of my house and Sasuke’s father, Chief Fugaku, looked down at me with a solemn face. He kneeled down before putting his hand on my shoulder and said the two words that broke my soul. “I’m sorry.” He continued to tell me that my parents didn’t survive the crash and asked me if I had any living relatives to take me in. I couldn’t believe it. I was all alone._

_From that day on, I returned to being a loner. As far as I knew, I had no living relative on either side of the family. Sasuke’s dad continued to check up on me for a while before informing me that child services would pay a visit and that there was a chance I could be sent away to a foster home or an orphanage. I remember living out those days as if I was a zombie. I didn’t talk to anyone, I didn’t eat, I didn’t sleep. I was just an empty shell. Until one day, Sakura and Sasuke came up to me with their plates of food and just sat next to me not saying anything. I broke down into loud, uncontrollable sobs and they stayed with me the entire time._

_Iruka-sensei eventually came up to me and asked if I would like to live with him. I was so shocked, I couldn’t believe he would ask me that. Iruka-sensei explained how he saw a lot of himself in me and that he had also lost his parents when he was very young. He wanted to help me. I told him that I didn’t want to stay in Konoha anymore because of all the bad memories, so, he decided to quit his job at Konoha Academy and brought me with him to Uzushiogakure. Before I left Konoha, Sasuke made me promise that I would return and that we would start a business together. Like idiots we made it all dramatic by cutting our hands and making a blood pact. NEVER do that folks. It’s unsanitary._

_As the years went by, I was suddenly contacted by a man named Jiraiya, who proceeded to inform me that he was my godfather. He had mentored my father when he was younger. He apologized to me that he didn’t know that my parents had died because he was on an overseas business trip in the Land of Waves. Jiraiya officially adopted me when I was 16. Jiraiya was a well-known author of the Icha-Icha romance novels. In reality, it was just a series of smut novels, much to my embarrassment when I was younger. He helped put me through school and I was able to graduate high school and college very early thanks to his help and my smarts. By the time I was around 20 years old, I made the hard decision to move back to Konoha and managed to fulfill my promise to Sasuke by starting Konoha Robotics. Today, Konoha Robotics is the current world leader in robotic technology. This was all before he betrayed the company and sold company secrets to a rival company, but that is a whole OTHER story for another day. Sakura and I eventually did forgive him after that whole fiasco. And the rest, as you would say, is history. And well, here I am.”_

Naruto looks up on his huge apartment building in the middle of the city. He casually walks up to the entrance where a door man tips his hat to Naruto in greeting before opening the door for him.

“Thanks” Naruto nods to the door man. Naruto proceeds to the elevator and presses the P button for Penthouse. After arriving on his floor, Naruto unlocks his apartment and is greeted by darkness and silence. His apartment is two levels and covers the entire upper part of the building. Massive open, glass windows overlooked the city of Konoha creating a beautiful view of all the city lights. His apartment was well-furnished thanks to Sakura who claimed that she didn’t want to see a Spartan like apartment when he had a space this nice. Her words not his. On the left side of the apartment were white, marble stairs with golden railings leading up to the master bedroom. Smack dab in the middle of the apartment was the living room. There was a slight inlaid area in the floor where the plush couches were set up in a circle surrounding a small electric fireplace that had those fancy rocks instead of wood. Classy. On the right-hand wall was a large 70-inch oled 6k TV for his entertainment pleasure. The right side of the apartment was probably his favorite. The bar. There was a small island bar with 6 stools on one side. Behind the bar, was a glass wine cellar showcasing all of the priceless booze in Naruto’s collection. Naruto casually walks behind the bar into the cellar grabbing the first wine bottle he sees. He inspects the label before shrugging his shoulders and pours himself a nice tall glass of red wine.

“I’m home.” Naruto says quietly before downing the entire drink in one gulp.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Epiphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m FINALLY here to bring you chapter 2 of Kokoro. This took me FOREVER to write out. I had the whole chapter outlined months ago, but, I didn’t know how to execute this properly. I hope it’s okay? Please let me know if there are areas where I can improve upon. Other than that, I really hope you enjoy this next installment. NOW! Onto figuring out how to write chapter 3 LOL. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto is a series created and written by Masashi Kishimoto-San. I don’t own any of the characters.

**Next Morning**

Inside the quiet, dark apartment a large body is wrapped up securely in a soft throw blanket and is sleeping blissfully on the massive black leather couch. The bright, golden spikes of hair that peeks out from the edge of the blanket shift slightly as Naruto begins to stir. Naruto lets out a loud pain-filled groan as he desperately tries to catch the last few remnants of peaceful sleep. As soon as he comes to consciousness, he is immediately hit with the awful wave of pain and nausea that comes from another night of heavy drinking. His brain feels as if it is pulsing within his skull and it seems that last night’s dinner wants to make a reappearance with the way his stomach keeps churning. Naruto slowly sits up, but, then his world starts spinning and he catches himself from falling over onto his ass by grabbing the top of the couch. Naruto’s face turns a sickly green as he feels a bit of his dinner come up at the back of his throat before he quickly covers his mouth with his hand. Naruto closes his eyes tightly concentrating repeating a mantra in his head. “ _Don’t throw up. Don’t throw up. Sakura will kill me if I ruin this couch.”_ He chants to himself. After the wave of nausea subsides, he looks down and notices that he is still wearing the same clothes as yesterday albeit a lot less pristine. Some of the buttons on his dress shirt were undone halfway. Part of the shirt was untucked from his suit pants which was also way more wrinkled. One look at him and you would think he wasn’t a multi-billion dollar bachelor but a sloppy, drunkard, loser businessman.

_“Guess I didn’t make it to bed last night. Again.”_ Naruto looks around and notices that the apartment is still dark. The curtains covering the floor to ceiling windows were still shut. “ _What time is it?”_

_“_ Ahhhh so the idiot has finally decided to wake up.” A deep, animalistic voice reverberates through the surround sound speakers as the OLED TV turns on. Caught off guard by the loud voice, Naruto falls out of the couch with a yelp and lands painfully on his back onto the floor. The automated curtains suddenly begin to move letting the piercing, bright light of the midday sun through the glass, illuminating the once dark apartment. On the large screen, a little chibi, orange nine-tailed fox wearing a cute butler uniform appears holding up a sign with the number 10 over its head.

“Graceful landing Master Idiot.” Naruto gets up with an annoyed growl rubbing his sore behind and shielding his eyes from the bright light.

“Shut up Kurama.” Kurama is a virtual AI assistant that Naruto had created and is based off a character from his favorite childhood TV show. Naruto had a soft spot for the character as a child because he was a Japanese nine-tailed fox demon that was once feared for his power, but, became good in the end. Naruto had always thought Kurama was so badass. While programming Kurama, Naruto decided to mess around and try to tweak the original prototype program that was developed Onoki’s company, to create an AI that would not only be able to care for all his needs at home, but, monitor his overall health as well through a watch that Naruto wears on his wrist at all times. Kurama was basically a virtual butler. But, Naruto wanted Kurama to be different from all the other AI assistants that is programmed into every single modern home today. He wanted the AI to be able to adapt his lifestyle and be more “animated” so that it could interact with him. Naruto then spent months of sleepless nights trying to figure out how to reprogram the base software and input characteristics similar to Kurama’s attitude from the show. Unfortunately, much to Naruto’s annoyance, he might of created AI Kurama with TOO much attitude.

“Another late night kid?” Kurama asks.

Naruto doesn’t respond as he gets up off the floor and walks over to the bar to grab another drink to brace himself for what will probably end up being another long, tiring, boring day. As Naruto pulls on the handle to the wine closest he is surprised to find it locked. He scoffs and tries to pull on the door again, but, it just beeps at him and remains locked.

“What the hell?!” Naruto growls as he keeps jiggling the handle in growing frustration.

“Master Naruto, Miss Sakura asked Mr. Sasuke to program a command into my system that restricts the amount of your alcohol intake. When your BAC exceeds the appropriate limits, all the doors to your liquor closets will be locked to you. Only Miss Sakura and Mr. Sasuke know the password to unlock them. According to your watch Master Naruto, your blood alcohol levels are still too high, so, I cannot let you open the wine closet. Oh. And here is a message from Miss Sakura if you should continue to try to open the door.”

**Playing audio file “Sakura Threat.mp4”…** “ _NARUTO IF YOU DARE DRINK ANOTHER DROP OF ALCOHOL I WILL PERSONALLY COME OVER AND KILL YOU MYSELF! I TOLD SASUKE TO REPROGRAM KURAMA’S HEALTH MONITORING SYSTEM SO IT CAN ALSO SEND ALERTS TO MY WATCH ABOUT YOUR ALCOHOL CONSUMPTION LEVELS. YOU ARE GOING TO DRINK YOURSELF TO DEATH! STOP DRINKING! I MEAN IT NARUTO!”_ **End of Message.**

Naruto scowls at Kurama who currently has a picture of Sakura covering its face as it repeats the message.

“ _Damn. Why does Sakura have to always meddle into my business?”_

Naruto slumps onto the bar stool dejectedly holding his aching head in his hands. “So, if I tell you to deactivate the new protocols would you actually do it Kurama?”

“Well sir, you did program me to monitor your health and well-being which includes your diet, amount of exercise, alcohol consumption, and even the amount of sex you have on a daily basis and to make sure you have not contracted anything from those encounters and…”

“ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I GET IT!”

“And based off of your current symptoms, I have come to the conclusion that it is inadvisable to let you continue to drink. If you continue in this manner, it could lead to blood poisoning and potential death and that would be very unfortunate Master Naruto.”

“Oh why thank you for your concern Kurama.” Naruto says sarcastically.

“I’m here to serve…idiot.” Kurama pipes back. Naruto lets out a long, heavy sigh as he rubs his forehead.

“Kurama, show me the weather as well as the schedule for today.”

Chibi Kurama changes into a weather man outfit as he announces the current weather conditions for the day.

“Today is Thursday, October 5. It is still cloudy with scattering showers throughout Konoha, so, don’t forget to bring your umbrella if you’re going out today. Kurama continues to drone on about the weather for the rest of the week.

“ _October 5 th huh. My birthday is coming up soon. Maybe the guys want to get together to hang out.” _Naruto glances at the digital calendar projected onto the wall next to the bar.

“ _Also one more month until my parent’s death anniversary. Shit, I should really visit their graves this year. Maybe I should call up the Pervert too.”_ Naruto thinks to himself.

“Kurama, remind me to call “The Pervert” within the next week to discuss November 5th.”

Kurama pulls out a small notebook and scribbles down a note. “Done. Also Master Naruto, you have an important board meeting today at 10 a.m. with Mr. Sasuke and the company shareholders to discuss the final details regarding the merger with Tsuchikage Software Inc.”

Naruto whips his head super fast and looks at his watch noticing that it was already 3 p.m. A whole FIVE hours after one of the most important meetings of his career. Naruto knows Onoki HATES tardiness and it took Sasuke and him YEARS to convince Onoki to join with Konoha Robotics. Onoki finally agreed after much prodding and Naruto showcasing his new radical breakthrough with the transference of the human consciousness into an android. Naruto feels the beginning of a panic attack start to form.

“Sir. Your heart rate is elevating at a rapid pace. I think you might be experiencing a panic attack. I advice you to take five deep, slow breaths…”

Naruto quickly gets up from the stool and starts to pace back and forth gripping his hair tightly.

“Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh shit. Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Why didn’t you wake me up your stupid fox?!” Naruto yells at Kurama.

“I tried to sir, but, as you would put it, you sleep like you’re dead.”

Naruto narrows his eyes threateningly at Kurama. “You do realize that I can deactivate you at any time right?”

“….” Kurama poofs away.

Naruto immediately runs into his room to get ready. As he is rummaging around drawers and tossing various suits all over the bedroom, Naruto tries to think of ways to salvage the situation and possibly avoid Sasuke like the plague.

“Sasuke is going to murder me! Better yet, first he is going to kill me slowly, and then call his detective brother, Itachi, to help him hide my body somewhere and make it look like it was all an accident. Maybe I should get a new identity. Shikamaru might know something! His family owns the largest security company in the nation.”

A faint chime of the doorbell rings around the apartment. On the TV in his bedroom, Kurama pulls up the security video of the front door. Sasuke Uchiha is standing in an expensive black suit with a dark, murderous scowl on his face glaring into the camera.

“Oh fuck he’s here! Gotta hide.” Naruto, in a blind panic, runs out of his bedroom tripping over the various items of clothing that he had tossed around the room in a blind panic. He zoomed past the living room knowing that the best hiding spot would be in his personal workshop located in the far back corner of his apartment.

“Usuratonkachi! I know you’re in there!”

“Kurama do not unlock that door! I swear, if you do, you will be wiped clean from the system.” Naruto shouts out as he tries to unlock his workshop with his passcode and retinal scanner.

Chibi Kurama is pointedly ignoring Naruto as he digs a fingernail into his ear before flicking the dirty earwax from under his nail.

“Kurama, open this door. NOW.” Sasuke orders.

The door’s unlocks makes a low whirring sound as it unlocks. “Permission granted. Welcome Mr. Uchiha.”

“Kurama you traitor!” Naruto screams as he dives behind the couch with an almost girlish shriek.

The apartment door is kicked open with a large bang. The imposing figure of Sasuke Uchiha looms at the entrance. A dark, deadly aura surrounds him as he glares threateningly at Naruto who is cowering behind a couch pillow.

“Sasuke! My buddy! My dear best friend who would never think of killing me and burying my body somewhere because he is an absolute angel sent down from Heaven to grace this mortal plane. How are you?” Naruto laughs nervously rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke doesn’t respond as he continues to glare daggers at Naruto and enters the apartment slowly. Naruto starts to back away with each step Sasuke makes and holds out the couch pillow in front of him like a shield.

“You are dead meat.”

“No-Now Sasuke let’s be rational here. You wouldn’t kill your own Best Man right? The wedding will be ruined and you would have to change the whole schedule and itinerary. Soooo….how did the meeting go? Since you’re here an all. It must have went well right?” Suddenly, Naruto hears rapid, stomping footsteps coming from the hallway.

“ _Oh God…_ ” Naruto sweats profusely in fear. Sakura Haruno, Sasuke’s fiancée and Naruto’s other best friend comes charging into the apartment with a murderous fury.

“Sakura! You’re here too? What a pleasant surprise….GAH!” Naruto falls to the floor as Sakura drops her all-too-famous skull-cracking fist upon Naruto’s poor head. He grabs his noggin in pain with tears in his eyes.

“Ow! What was that for Sakura?!” Naruto is curled up on the floor rubbing his head in pain. He could already feel a small, sore lump forming where Sakura had punched him.

Sakura lets out a terrifying growl as she starts to crack her knuckles threateningly. Sasuke quickly grabs his fiancée holding her back from possible murder.

“It’s not worth killing him and you don’t want to be in jail on your wedding day right Sakura?” Said woman points her finger right in Naruto’s face who is still currently lying fetal on the floor.

“Are you out of your damn mind?! How can you miss such an important meeting? You could have lost a very important account to your company! Luckily, Sasuke-kun was able to appease President Onoki by himself and convinced him to actually go through with signing the merger papers!” Sakura’s voice continues to grow in volume as she is lecturing Naruto.

“See? Everything is fine!” Out of his periphery, Naruto notices Sasuke subtlety shaking his head at him while still holding onto his thrashing fiancée.

“What kind of CEO are you?! Learn how to actually run your own damn company. Also just look at you! You’re clothes are a mess, you reek of booze and your bedroom is a pigsty. Don’t tell me you went to Hidden Cloud again! This is the fourth time this week!”

Naruto slowly gets up from the floor and waves his hands in apology trying to soothe Sakura’s growing temper.

“I hear ya alright? You can stop lecturing me now mom.”

Sakura sighs heavily and shakes her head. Sasuke, noticing his fiancée has managed to calm calm significantly, lets her go. Both men watch as she walks over through the set of doors at the back leading to the kitchen. After Sakura disappears from view, Naruto turns to Sasuke keeping a safe distance between them in case Sasuke is still contemplating on murdering him.

“So…w-what are you guys doing here anyway? Besides, lecturing me on missing the meeting, which thank you by the way. You’re a serious life-saver Sasuke!”

Sasuke face palms glowering at Naruto again. “Well since you are my Best Man, Sakura has asked, *cough cough* forced me, to bring you along with me for our tux fitting.”

“Aww man! Shopping with you? That’ll be so boring!” Naruto moans as Sasuke rolls his eyes. Sakura comes back with a glass of water in her hand and two small, white pills. She thrusts her hand out at Naruto handing him the items.

“Take this aspirin for your headache and make sure to drink plenty of water. You are probably dehydrated right now from all that alcohol in your system, which by the way you are going to destroy your liver at that rate you’re drinking.”

Naruto smiles softly at Sakura before taking the offered drink and pills. “Yeeeeesss Dr. Haruno or should I say soon-to-be Dr. Uchiha?” Naruto titters behind his hand smirking at the engaged couple. Sakura giggles blushing lightly “Actually, I told Sasuke that I think I want to keep my maiden name for work.”

Sakura walks over to Sasuke wrapping an arm around his waist affectionately. You can barely see it, but a small, secretive smile appears on Sasuke’s face as he slightly rests his head on hers. Naruto continues to smile at the happy couple.

“ _Look at them. They really are the “perfect” couple. Though I’m sad a bit hurt that Sakura never returned my feelings even when Sasuke betrayed and left the both of us. I’m happy for them…Really._ ” Naruto’s smiles gradually pulls down into a small frown as he feels the distinct pangs of jealousy gnawing at his heart.

“ _Why can’t I have that?_ ” The moment the question enters his mind, Naruto quickly shakes his head. Sakura and Sasuke notices Naruto’s odd behavior and asks him if anything was wrong. Naruto quickly assures them that everything was fine and that he was just worried about all the changes that will happen at the company because of the merger.

“Thinking about work as always.” Sakura smiles ruefully before turning to her fiancée and giving him a small kiss. “Well honey, you two better get going or else you will be late.” Sasuke, very shy about public affection, blushes and quickly returns Sakura’s kiss and nods. “I’ll pick you up later from work.” Sasuke mumbles. Sakura gives a soft okay and then turns pulling Naruto into a hug and a playful punch on the arm. “I’m telling you please take better care of yourself. I can pull your medical info of Kurama’s database if I need to.” Naruto shoos Sakura away pushing her towards the front door. “Yes. Yes. You do know that is against the law right?” Before she leaves, Sakura crosses her arms and says “I am your primary doctor so , for the maintenance of your overall health, I will continue to monitor your lifestyle habits.” Sakura says resolutely. She waves goodbye, walks out of the apartment and into the open elevator. 

Sasuke sighs softly before twisting his neck left and right loosening up tight muscles.

“Stressed?” Naruto asks with an arched brow.

“Forget it. It’s nothing. Now will you hurry up and get ready? I’ll tell you what happened during the meeting at the tux place.” Sasuke waves Naruto away with a dismissive hand. Naruto bows dramatically.

“Yes my master.” Naruto laughs heartily before walking back towards his bedroom to get changed.

**At Noire: Konoha’s high-end clothing shop**

“Yo Gamariki! Long time no see!” Naruto waves as he and Sasuke enter the posh store located in the wealthy end of Konoha. As soon as they walk through the store, they see a plump, flamboyant looking man with thick mascara-coated lashes and bright red lipstick. His long, dark hair is braided down his back and is tied with a bright red ribbon. Naruto remembers the first time he met Gamariki. After being adopted by Jiraiya, he had brought Naruto into one of Gamariki’s shops to get outfitted for a high-class party. Naruto, as a child, didn’t exactly have what you would call a “filter”, so, when he first saw Gamariki, he blurted out “woah! You look like a toad!” After that, Naruto honestly couldn’t tell you what happened because next thing he knew he woke up in the back of the shop with an ice pack on his head and Jiraiya lecturing him about manners. Naruto and Sasuke watch on as Gamariki lectures a poor, meek shop attendant. The young woman continues to bow and apologize profusely before running off in tears. Gamariki sighs heavily shaking his head in frustration.

“Younger kids this days. Can’t do anything right.” As soon as Gamariki was finished with his lecture, he whips around to the two men standing at the entrance and runs over to them.

“Naruto-chaaaaan! Long time no see! How is Jiraiya-Chan doing?!” Gamariki says in a fake sweet voice as he grabs Naruto into a big hug and gives him a wet kiss on both his cheeks. Naruto pulls away wiping the spit and lipstick stains off his cheeks.

“YUCK! Must you do that Gamariki? Jiraiya is fine, I guess. I think he went on another trip to do ‘research’ for his next book.” Naruto rolls his eyes. Jiraiya’s “research” always consists of him visiting various strip clubs or brothels around the world. Let’s just say he is a very valuable business partner with the amount of money he donates to these places. Whatever, Naruto didn’t care what the old man did with his retirement money.

“Well my dear cuties. You’re here for your tux fittings right? Please, right this way. I will PERSONALLY take care of you both and do your fittings for today.” Gamariki pushes the two flustered men towards the back of the store.

**Some hours later**

Sasuke is casually resting on the couch facing towards the middle of the room where Naruto is standing. Gamariki is constantly walking around Naruto measuring his arms and legs with a tape measure and pinning the mock suit that he is currently wearing so it would fit him properly. Tall, head to toe mirrors surround him giving Naruto and Sasuke a view of his suit from all angles. Every time Naruto would fidget and move, Gamariki would stab a pin in him making Naruto shout in pain.

“So how have you been Dobe? It actually has been a while. Besides work and now with the wedding keeping Sakura and I busy, we actually haven’t had the time to hang out and talk.” Sasuke takes a sip of his complementary Pinot Noir. One glass probably costs $200. Naruto ignores Sasuke’s question as he turns around at Gamariki’s insistence.

“So! I think for my birthday I want to ask the guys out for a night of dinner and drinks. What do you think?” The “boys” in question were the ones Sasuke met and became friends with in college. When Naruto returned back to Konoha, Sasuke thought that Naruto could use more friends in his life and decided to invite all the guys out to a bar and introduce everyone to each other. Naruto got along fine with the other boys, but for some reason, when he first met Kiba, they immediately butted heads. Now, they were all really good friends and made it a point to hang out with each other whenever they could. Though now, with everyone’s schedules being so different, it gets kind of hard to keep up with hanging out. Naruto thinks this hangout is long overdue and much needed.

The main boys of the group consists of: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi. Kiba is a well-known vet and runs his family’s animal hospital. Shino is an entomologist and has been able to discover multiple previously unknown bugs. Now, he is a professor at Konoha University. Shikamaru works with his father at Kage Security. Being that his company is one of the most top-rated security firms, Shikamaru works with a bunch of important high-class people in Konoha. He has even been the head security advisor when the Prime Minister had visited Konoha. Lastly, Choji is a world renowned, three Michelin star chef. He has his own restaurant in Konoha called Akamichi barbecue where people from all over flock to eat just to have a taste of his delicious food.

“That sounds like fun. Will you actually be able to wake up and be sober this time? Also stop ignoring the question Dobe.” Sasuke replies pulling Naruto out of his musings. 

“What about it? Everything’s fine. Our company is doing great. We finally got that merger with Onoki and I was named “Sexiest Scientist Alive.” How about that?” Naruto rubs his nose smugly preening like a proud peacock.

Sasuke throws a rolled up tissue at Naruto’s head.

“I’m not talking about that. I mean UGH…” Sasuke dramatically gags a little. “What about your love life? Sakura has been nagging at me to ask you. Though I honestly don’t care what you do or who you do things with, but, I will admit, I’m also curious. Are you dating that reporter?”

Naruto scoffs. “Nah! I just banged her. She was way too clingy the morning after. She was already telling me what kind of engagement ring she likes.”

“What about that cute doctor you met last week?”

“Nope. We had one drunken kiss but then her “ex-boyfriend” came storming into the bar and started begging her to come back to him and that he was sorry he cheated on her and blah blah blah.”

“The barista?”

“Too young.”

“The twins?”

“I kinda mixed up their names a lot so they dropped me.”

“….” Sasuke stares at Naruto shaking his head in disbelief.

“WHAT?!” Naruto buffs stomping away into the fitting room once Gamariki indicates his done with Naruto’s fitting.

Meanwhile, Gamariki starts gathering all his materials and notes before addressing Sasuke.

“Well my handsome gentleman your tuxes will be ready in about one to two months at most. Yours truly is very very busy this year! But I promise that I will pour ALL of my blood, sweat, and tears into making the perfect tux for you Mr. Uchiha.” Sasuke silently nods and Gamariki gives another dramatic bow and walks away.

Sasuke turns back to Naruto who is walking back out from the fitting room back in his “normal” everyday suit. 

“As I was saying. YOU are so picky.”

“What’s wrong with wanting to find the right girl?” Naruto questions.

“If you want companionship why not just get a sex android? With your connections you can probably get the best one on the market.” Sasuke looks at Naruto with a questioning brow.

“Pssshh if I was looking for that, I could just walk up to any girl and ask.” Naruto looks down dejectedly.

“No. All I want is just to have what my parents had. Someone who sees me for me and not for my looks or my money. Someone who I can have a meaningful conversation with. Is that so hard to ask?”

Sasuke scratches the back of his head in exasperation. “Well if you’re going to be so picky about it. Why not make your own?” Sasuke says sarcastically.

“Make my own what?” Naruto tilts his head in confusion.

“You know, an android. I mean you can make your “dream woman” because you can just program her with all those specifications and stuff.”

“…” Naruto contemplates Sasuke’s suggestion. His face looked as if a billion equations were swirling around his head at once.

Naruto was unusually silent for some time. Sasuke puts his hand on Naruto’s shoulder in concern.

“Naruto?” Suddenly, Naruto tackles Sasuke in a fierce hug. He wraps his arms and legs around Sasuke tightly like a koala clinging to a tree.

“Sasuke you’re a genius!” Naruto plants several kisses all over Sasuke’s cheeks praising Sasuke repeatedly.

“Oh ew gross get the fuck off me you idiot!” Sasuke roughly pulls Naruto off of him furiously wiping his wet cheek.

“You can’t seriously be going through with this right? I was just joking!”

“No it’s perfect!” Naruto’s eyes brighten in wonder and inspiration. He dashes out of the store waving behind him.

“Hey wait Naruto where are you going?!” Sasuke shouts at Naruto’s retreating form.

“I gotta get to work. I’ll catch ya later Sasuke!” Sasuke watches on as Naruto disappears around the corner.

“Oh God. What did I just do? Sakura is going to kill me.” Sasuke moans.

_To Be Continued._


End file.
